staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Lutego 1999
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata (w tym: Wiadomości) 8.00 Zorro (22) - serial anim. prod. USA 8.20 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.42 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Zimowanki 9.05 Przygody Skippy (15/26) - serial prod. australijskiej 9.30 Studio Pingwin 10.00 Kraina obudzonych nadziei (1/7) - serial USA 10.50 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej (powt.) 11.20 Katalog zabytków: Popowice koło Wielunia 11.35 W rajskim ogrodzie: Zimowy sen 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy pr. informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań: Słomiany ogień, Oprysk z mgiełką 12.50 Klan (180) - telenowela TVP (powt.) 13.15 Zwierzęta świata. Żyjąca Europa (1/16): Kolebka naszej cywilizacji (1) - serial dok. prod. angielskiej (powt.) 13.45 Dom 14.10 Koło Błażeja 14.35 Manifest Wayne'a - serial prod. australijskiej 15.05 Diariusz rządowy 15.30 Teleexpress Junior 15.40 Rower Błażeja 16.30 Moda na sukces (785) - serial prod. USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Gry olimpijskie - teleturniej 18.20 Flesz-Wiadomości 18.25 Credo - magazyn katolicki 18.50 Reporter 19.00 Wieczorynka: Dziwny świat kota Filemona, Bajki Misia i Margolci 19.15 Jutro weekend 19.30 Wiadomości 19.56 Sport 20.01 Prognoza pogody 20.10 Nash Bridges (54) - serial prod. USA 20.55 Jaka emerytura 21.05 W centrum uwagi 21.20 Widziałam:To będzie Europa różnych ras i nacji 22.00 Automania 22.10 Czas na dokument: Wyjść z zespołu zamknięcia - film dok. prod. franc. 22.40 Pegaz 23.05 Wiadomości 23.17 Sport 23.25 Kronika MŚ w narciarstwie alpejskim 23.40 Rewizja nadzwyczajna: Lena Wolińska 0.05 Prywatny detektyw - kom, krym. prod. angielskiej (1972) 1.25 Saga Rodu Ganzegal (20) - nauka języka niemiekiego (powt.) 1.40 Grajmy w szachy (39) (powt.) 1.50 Wieża Babel (powt.) 2.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.25 Sport-telegram (powt.) 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (98): Randka dla nieśmiałych - telenowela TVP (powt.) 9.05 Po prostu żyć: Choroba psychiczna 9.30 Krok za krokiem - serial prod. USA 10.00 Urodzeni wśród dzikich zwierząt - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 10.30 Obrońcy - serial animowany prod. USA 11.00 Tajemnica góry skarbów - film fab. USA (1993) 12.30 Zimowy przekładaniec 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 Za głosem serca (2) - ser. prod. kanad. 14.15 Alosza Awdiejew w Teatrze Stu - (1) 15.10 Podróż do ziemi obiecanej (40) - ser. prod. USA 16.00 Panorama 16.10 5 x 5 wygrajmy razem - teleturniej 0-70035217 16.40 Zdążyć przed olimpiadą: Zakopane 2006 17.10 Szkoły ewangelickie - tradycja a współczesność 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70075800 19.05 Polaków portret własny 19.35 Południk 19. 20.00 Saga rodu Azeraków (2): Wojna i pokój - serial franc.-hiszp. 21.35 Telerady, czyli co trzeba wiedzieć o emeryturach 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.27 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Sport-telegram 22.40 997 - magazyn kryminalny 23.10 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Spór (premiera); autor: Pierr de Marivaux 24.00 Miłość i muzyka - program poświęcony Witoldowi Lutosławskiemu 0.40 Peter Gunn (102-103) - serial prod. USA 1.30 Europejski przegląd piłkarski 1.50 Światowa piłka 2.10 Zakończenie programu TV Kraków 07.00 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Opowieść o mądrym królu - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Bajki małego czarodzieja - serial animowany 07.55 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Rola - magazyn rolniczy 08.30 (WP) Miska ryżu - serial dokumentalny 09.00 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.50 (WP) Jean Giraudoux - film dokumentalny 10.40 (WP) Medycyna tradycyjna Azji - serial dokumentalny 11.10 (WP) Zaprogramowana śmierć - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Ludzie, pasje i... - magazyn 12.10 (WP) Marrying Kind (The Marrying Kind) - film obyczajowy, USA 1952 13.45 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Niewiarygodne sporty - serial dokumentalny 14.25 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Moja Wielka Brytania - magazyn kulturalny 15.00 Elektryczne Gitary - koncert 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Nasza antena 16.10 Kronika 16.15 Magazyn rodzinny - program poradnikowy 16.40 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 17.30 Ludzie i wydarzenia 17.35 U siebie - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Życiorysy z refrenem 19.00 Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.15 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Jean Giraudoux - film dokumentalny 20.50 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 21.00 (WP) Ludzie, pasje i... - magazyn 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.50 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Ishtar - komedia, USA 1987 23.45 (WP) Niewiarygodne sporty - serial dokumentalny 00.10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 7.00 TV Polonia zaprasza / Program dnia 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 Sport-telegram 7.30 Dzieci takie jak nasze - magazyn 7.50 Abecadło dżwięków - program dla dzieci 7.55 Papierowy teatrzyk: Trzy piórka - program dla dzieci 8.10 Ala i As. Listy i piosenki - pr. dla dzieci 8.25 Sześć milionów sekund (3/19): Ja w sprawie szczebli - ser. prod. pol. (powt.) 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Ludzie listy piszą (powt.) 9.30 Reżyser miesiąca: Ostatni prom - dramat prod. pol. (1989) (powt.) 10.50 Wiersze na dzień powszedni: Dzień dziewiąty (powt.) 10.55 Grand Prix w tańcach latynoamerykańskich (powt.) 11.25 Obrazy dziecięcych lat (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Przegląd prasy polonijnej (powt.) 12.25 Polska '99 - magazyn 12.55 Pocztylion (powt.) 13.05 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 13.30 Dialogi z przeszłością (powt.) 14.00 Janosik (6/13): Worek talarów - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 14.45 Jabłonowskie zapusty - reportaż 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Uczmy się polskiego (22): Dobrze, powtórzę 16.00 Polska '99 (powt.) 16.30 W krainie władcy smoków (22/26) - serial prod. polsko-australijskiej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Polska piosenka: Ludzie, zjawiska, epizody - program muzyczny 17.35 Sport z satelity. Liga koszykówki mężczyzn: Zagłębie Sosnowiec - Pogoń Ruda Śląska 19.10 Gość Jedynki 19.20 Dobranocka: Miś Uszatek - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 19.56 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Sport 20.05 Teatr Telewizji: Książę niezłomny; autor: Juliusz Słowacki 21.10 Latarnik - magazyn kulturalny 21.40 Opole '98 - przeboje 35 festiwali 21.55 MdM - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Panorama 22.56 Prognoza pogody 23.05 W centrum uwagi 23.20 Popielec (6): Podmuch - ser. prod. pol. 0.25 Diariusz rządowy 0.45 Program dnia, powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.50 Miś Uszatek - serial animowany dla dzieci (powt.) 1.00 Wiadomości (powt.) 1.25 Sport (powt.) 1.29 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 1.30 Biografie: On wierzył w Polskę - film dok. Aliny Czerniakowskiej 2.30 Panorama (powt.) 3.05 Teatr Telewizji: Książę niezłomny - autor: Juliusz Słowacki (powt.) 4.10 Latarnik -magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 4.55 MdM - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 5.30 Polska'99 6 - magazyn (powt.) 6.00 W centrum uwagi (powt.) 6.15 Polska piosenka: ludzie. zjawiska, epizody - program muzyczny (powt.) 6.45 Antologia Literatury Emigracyjnej (powt.) Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Kto się boi wstać? - program poranny 07.45 Polityczne graffiti 07.55 Poranne informacje 08.00 Batman (15) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) (100) - serial SF, USA 1994 (45 min) 09.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (639) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (55 min) 10.30 Słoneczny patrol Baywatch (60) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-1998 (powt.) 11.30 Nikita (La femme Nikita) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 12.30 Życie jak poker (38) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek 13.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 13.30 Magazyn 14.00 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 14.30 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 15.00 Gdzie się podziała Carmen SanDiego? (Where On Earth Is Carmen SanDiego?) (29) - serial animowany, USA (25 min) 15.30 Czekam na telefon: gra - zabawa 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Alf (80) - serial komediowy, USA 1986-90 16.45 Na południe (Due South) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1995 17.45 Na własnych śmieciach (On Our Own) (17) - serial komediowy, USA 1994-95 18.15 Świat według Bundych (Married with Children) (223) - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Słoneczny patrol Baywatch (61) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-1998 20.00 Oscar - komedia, USA 1990 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 22.10 Ostry dyżur (E. R.) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1995 23.05 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.10 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.25 Prognoza pogody 23.30 Polityczne graffiti 23.45 Życie jak poker (38) - telenowela, Polska (powt.) 00.15 Magazyn 00.45 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 01.15 Muzyka na BIS 03.05 Pożegnanie TVN 06.25 Dzień dobry w TVN 06.30 Kropka nad i 06.50 Dzień dobry w TVN 06.55 Melrose Place (100) - serial obyczajowy, USA 07.45 Inspektor Gadżet (85) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Łebski Harry (43) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Conan (33) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Esmeralda (116) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.00 Złota klatka (14) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.00 Rozwinąć skrzydła (14) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 12.30 Big Star Party - superlista 13.30 Maria Izabela (28) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 14.00 Inspektor Gadżet (85) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.25 Łebski Harry (43) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Conan (33) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (47) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 California Dreams (45) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 16.15 Maraton Uśmiechu - liga dowcipów, prowadzi Mariusz Czajka 16.45 Pacific Drive (237) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.00 Esmeralda (117) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Maria Izabela (29) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.55 Pogoda 20.00 Chłopięcy świat (This Boy's Life) - film obyczajowy, USA 1993 22.15 Ibisekcja - talk show Krzysztofa Ibisza 23.15 TVN Fakty 23.20 Kropka nad i 23.42 Pogoda 23.45 Big Star Party - program muzyczny 00.40 W potrzasku (Lost at Sea) - film sensacyjny, USA 02.15 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 04.55 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 8.00 Nasz sklep 8.15 Naszym okiem - magazyn plotek 8.20 City (276) - serial, USA 8.45 Lekarz domowy - ser. kom. Hiszpania 9.45 Diabelska miłość (28) - serialobycz. 10.30 Z ostatniej chwili (32) - serial, USA 11.20 Opowieści z parmowego miasta (30) - serial animowany dla dzieci 11.45 Tajemnice wybrzeża (28) - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży 12.10 Nie ma jak w domu (103) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 12.35 Nasz sklep 13.05 Loving (150) - serial, USA 13.30 Horoskop na dziś 13.35 City (277) - serial, USA 14.00 Propozycje do listy przebojów podwórkowych Bogdana Lazuki 14.05 Tylko jedno życie (120) - serial, USA 14.55 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów . 15.00 Piękni i sławni, czyli z wizytą u... 15.30 Nie ma jak w domu (104) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 15.55 Propozycje do listy przebojów podwórkowych Bogdana Lazuki 16.00 Już czwarta - informacje, ciekawostki, porady 16.25 Tajemnice wybrzeża (29) - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży, Kanada 16.55 Diabelska miłość (29) - serial obyczajowy 17.50 Z ostatniej chwili (33) - serial, USA 18.40 Nasze wiadomości 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Lassie (5) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 20.00 Columbo (22) - serial kryminalny prod. USA 21.20 Cobra, oddział specjalny (2) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 22.20 Na afiszu - magazyn kulturalny 22.40 Nasze wiadomości 23.00 Kino wspomnień: Paryskie niebo - film obyczajowy, Francja 0.30 Horoskop na jutro 0.35 Techno Party - program muzyczny 1.05 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.40 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial obyczajowy 07.05 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 07.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki: O czym szumią wierzby, Bolek i Lolek, Woody Woodpacker 09.00 Uśmiech losu - serial obyczajowy 09.50 Krwawe rozwiązanie (Pregnant Danger) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 11.30 Klan McGregorów - serial obyczajowy 12.20 Karnawały świata: Święto światła - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Teleshopping 14.10 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Karuzela przygód - serial dla młodzieży 15.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Bolek i Lolek, Woody Woodpacker, Bionix 16.15 Świromania - serial dla młodzieży 16.40 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży 17.05 Kameleon 2 - serial SF 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Lassie - serial dla młodzieży 20.00-22.20 CZWARTEK DETEKTYWÓW: 20.00 Columbo - serial kryminalny 21.20 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny 22.20 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 22.30 Wydział zabójstw - serial kryminalny 23.25 Airwolf - serial sensacyjny 00.15 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 00.40 Kameleon 2 - serial SF 01.25 Wydział zabójstw - serial kryminalny 02.15 Airwolf - serial sensacyjny Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Dżana - program muzyczny 07.30 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Kapitan Jastrząb (82) - serial animowany (powt.) 09.00 Grace w opałach (81) - serial komediowy, USA 1993 (powt.) 09.30 Central Park West (20) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1995 (powt.) 10.35 Aniołki Charliego (63) - serial kryminalny (powt.) 11.35 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (645) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (50 min) 12.30 Micaela (78) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994 (powt.) 13.30 Aficionado - program muzyczny 14.00 DJ Club - program o muzyce techno 14.30 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Domek na prerii (Little House of the Prairie) (117) - serial przygodowy, USA 1974-1983, wyk. Michael Landon, Karen Grassle, Melissa Sue Anderson, Melissa Gilbert, Matthew Laborteaux (50 min) 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Sally czarownica (55) - serial animowany 17.35 Aniołki Charliego (Charlie's Angels) (64) - serial kryminalny, USA 1976-81, wyk. Kate Jackson, Jaclyn Smith, Cheryl Ladd, Farrah Fawcett (50 min) 18.25 Grace w opałach (82) - serial komediowy, USA 1993, wyk. Brett Butler, Dave Thomas, Julie White, Casey Sander (25 min) 19.00 Micaela (79) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodrigez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Kobra (Cobra) (20) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993/94, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Allison Hossack, James Tolkan (50 min) 21.00 Wojownik z zaświatów (Ghost Warrior/Swordkill) - film fantastyczny, USA 1986, reż. J. Larry Carroll (powt.) 22.45 Pani du Bary (Madame du Bary) - dramat kostiumowy, Francja 1954, reż. Christian-Jacque, wyk. Martine Carol, Andre Laguet, Daniel Ivernel, Gabrielle Dorziat (105 min) 00.40 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 01.40 Piosenka na życzenie 02.40 Pożegnanie HBO 08.20 O Angliku, który wszedł na wzgórze, a zszedł z góry (The Englishman Who Went up a Hill, But Came Down a Mountain) - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1995, reż. Chris Monger, wyk. Hugh Grant, Colm Meaney (92 min) 09.55 8 głów w torbie (8 Heads in a Duffel Bag) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Tom Schulman, wyk. Joe Pesci, Kristy Swanson (91 min) 11.30 Symfonia życia (Mr. Holland's Opus) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Stephen Herek, wyk. Richard Dreyfuss, Alicia Witt (136 min) 13.50 Przerwany lot (Freedom Strike) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Jerry Jacobs, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Tone Loc (88 min) 15.25 Kangur na drzewie - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 1997 16.15 Tom i Huck (Tom and Huck) - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Peter Hewitt, wyk. Jonathan Thomas, Brad Renfro (88 min) 17.50 Wzgórze złamanych serc (Heartbreak Ridge) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Clint Eastwood, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Marsha Mason (124 min) 20.00 Maksimum ryzyka (Maximum Risk) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Ringo Lam, wyk. Jean-Claude Van Damme, Natasha Henstridge (96 min) 21.40 Koniec niewinności (Now and Then) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Lesli Glatter, wyk. Demi Moore, Melanie Griffith (98 min) 23.25 Lina (Tightrope) - film kryminalny, USA 1984, reż. Richard Tuggle, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Genevieve Bujold (109 min) 01.20 Odliczanie (Countdown) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Keoni Waxman, wyk. Lori Petty, Jason London (86 min) 02.50 O Angliku, który wszedł na wzgórze, a zszedł z góry (The Englishman Who Went up a Hill, But Came Down a Mountain) - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1995, reż. Chris Monger, wyk. Hugh Grant, Colm Meaney (92 min) 04.25 Śledztwo nad przepaścią (Going West in America) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Jeb Stuart, wyk. Dennis Quaid, Danny Glover (113 min) Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.00 Zorro - film animowany dla dzieci 07.30 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży 08.30 Top Shop 13.40 Namiętności - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Juan David Elicetche, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Raul Taibo 14.30 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy 15.00 Top Shop 17.00 Serial obyczajowy 18.00 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 19.00 Zorro - film animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Top Shop 20.00 Namiętności - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Juan David Elicetche, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Raul Taibo 20.55 Serial obyczajowy 21.50 Nie tylko na weekend - magazyn turystyczny 22.30 Top Shop 23.30 Drakut mściciel (Drakut il Vendicatore) - film kostiumowy, Włochy 1961, reż. Luigi Capuano, wyk. Burt Nelson, Wandisa Guida, Mario Petri, Moira Orfei (80 min) TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 08.00 Babar - serial animowany, Francja 1989 08.25 Wyspa niedźwiedzi - serial animowany 08.40 Doug - serial animowany, Francja 09.05 Simba, król zwierząt - serial animowany, Włochy 1995 09.35 Książę Atlantydy - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 10.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 10.30 Zdolne ręce - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 1998 11.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 12.30 Filmowa kronika z Niemiec - magazyn 12.45 Cykl Kraj kwitnącej wiśni: Pożerać oczami, Podróż w głąb akwarium, Piękno drzemiące w słodyczach 13.00 TV Shop 14.00 Kuchnia smakosza - poradnik 14.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 15.30 Portrety: Właściciel pubu - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 15.45 Cykl Kraj kwitnącej wiśni: Prywatny pociąg, Róbmy muzykę, Robo-man 16.00 Telekino Młodszej Telewizji: Niewidzialny człowiek - serial detektywistyczny, USA 1958 16.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja: Teledyski, wywiady, relacje z planów filmowych 17.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 18.00 Babar - serial animowany, Francja 1989 18.25 Wyspa niedźwiedzi - serial animowany 18.40 Doug - serial animowany, Francja 19.05 Simba, król zwierząt - serial animowany, Włochy 1995 19.30 Książę Atlantydy - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 20.00 Szkoła dobrego dziennikarstwa - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 20.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 21.30 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Wichrowe wzgórza (Wuthering Heights) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Peter Kosminsky, wyk. Juliette Binoche, Ralph Fiennes (105 min) ATV 2 06.00 Filmy animowane 08.30 Rodzina Glady - serial animowany 09.00 Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany 09.30 Opowieści kota ze starej wierzby - serial animowany 10.00 Marianna - serial historyczny 10.30 Filmy animowane 11.00 Papa Castor opowiada - serial animowany 11.30 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - serial animowany 12.00 Cyferki - Lucyferki - matematyka dla dzieci 12.05 Cudowny zamek - język angielski dla dzieci 12.30 Filmy animowane 13.00 Ordy - serial popularnonaukowy 13.30 Filmy animowane 14.00 Przygody z nauką - serial popularnonaukowy 14.30 Wędrowcy w czasie - serial SF 15.00 Conten i pan Molier - serial historyczny 15.30 Wyprawa do królestwa zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 16.00 U smoka Dodo - program dla dzieci 16.30 POP SMYK - program muzyczny 17.00 Kochajmy straszydła - serial animowany 17.30 Szalone bobasy - serial animowany 18.00 Papa Castor opowiada - serial animowany 18.55 Piosenka na dobranoc 19.00 Magazyn muzyczny 19.30 Czarny rynek - program muzyczny 20.00 Mix - program muzyczny 20.30 Program muzyczny 21.00 Czarny rynek - program muzyczny 21.30 Mix - program muzyczny 22.00 Zakupy z ATV 22.30 Jednym śladem - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.00 Program dla młodzieży 00.00 Program muzyczny 00.30 130 bpm - program muzyczny 01.00 Czarny rynek - program muzyczny 01.30 Zakupy z ATV 02.00 Program muzyczny Atomic TV 06.00 Atomix 07.00 Atomizer 09.00 Atomix 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Factory M - muzyka polska 18.00 Atomix 19.00 Atomizer 21.00 Hitofon - lista przebojów 23.00 Reaktor - grunge, punk, hardcore, crossover i britpop 00.00 Bunkier 01.00 Atomix Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 07.30 (P) Z praktyki Harry'ego 08.00 (P) Nowe przygody Black Beauty 08.30 (P) Lassie: Przedwczesny osąd 09.00 (P) Całkowicie Australia: Bioróżnorodność 10.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 10.30 Odkrywamy świat z Kapitanem Cousteau: Tajemnicza społeczność delfinów i waleni 11.30 Ptasia telewizja 12.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Dinozaury 12.30 (P) Weterynarz 13.00 (P) Opowieści o koniach: Canadian Mounties 13.30 (P) Going Wild: Octopus Garden 14.00 W obronie przyrody: Kość słoniowa na stosie 14.30 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Zaginiona rzeka 15.00 (P) Pogotowie dla dzikich zwierząt 16.00 (P) Człowiek i przyroda 16.30 (P) Z praktyki Harry'ego 17.00 (P) Jack Hanna odwiedza zoo: Nepal 17.30 (P) Weterynarz 18.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 18.30 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Oslona przeciw Dingo 19.00 (P) Nowe przygody Black Beauty 19.30 (P) Lassie: Ojciec i syn 20.00 (P) Odkrywamy świat z Kapitanem Cousteau: Channel Islands - sporny akwen 21.00 (P) Weterynarz 21.30 (P) The Blue Beyond 22.30 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 23.00 (P) Śmiertelnie groźni mieszkańcy Australii: Rekiny - ludojady 23.30 (P) Zwierzęta świata: Torbacze 00.00 (P) Ochrona przyrody 00.30 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 09.00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 09.30 (P) Podróże na chybił-trafił 10.00 (P) Bush Tucker Man: Opowieści o przetrwaniu 10.30 (P) Świat według Anne Walker: Papua Nowa Gwinea 11.00 (P) Dinozaury! 12.00 (P) Historia MG 13.00 (P) Stan pogotowia: Królewska Flota Pomocnicza 13.30 Świat przygód: Syberia i dalej 14.00 Powietrzny ambulans 14.30 (P) Katastrofa: Zabłąkana rakieta 15.00 (P) Katastrofa: Stracony w ciągu kilku sekund 15.30 (P) Poza rok 2000 16.00 (P) Pogromcy duchów: Duchy Chingle Hall 16.30 (P) Z akt sądowych: Zły lęk 17.00 (P) Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 17.30 (P) Świat według Anne Walker: Papua Nowa Gwinea 18.00 (P) Szaleństwa na kółkach 18.30 (P) Łowcy skarbów: Stary buntownik i jego złoto 19.00 (P) Weterynarz 19.30 (P) Australijskie pustynie 20.30 (P) Świetne rozwiązanie: Pod, nad czy przez 21.00 (P) Discover Magazine: Nauka o broni 22.00 Granice nauki: W pułapce śmierci 23.00 (P) Wojna i cywilizacja: Machina wojenna 00.00 (P) Detektywi sądowi: Mordercza obsesja 01.00 (P) High Anxiety 02.00 (P) Łowcy skarbów: Stary buntownik i jego złoto 02.30 (P) Szaleństwa na kółkach 03.00 Zakończenie programu Cartoon Network/TCM 06.00 CARTOON NETWORK - SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Figle Flintstonów 06.30 Dink, mały dinozaur 07.00 Richie Rich 07.30 Latające maszyny Dastardly'ego i Muttleya 08.00 Droopy i Dripple 08.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 09.00 Laboratorium Dextera 09.30 Johnny Bravo 10.00 Krówka i kurczak 10.30 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 11.00 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 11.30 Odlotowe wyścigi 12.00 Kocia ferajna 12.30 Rodzina Addamsów 13.00 Jetsonowie 13.30 Flintstonowie 14.00 Co za kreskówka! 14.15 Miś Yogi 14.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 15.00 Droopy - mistrzem detektywów 15.30 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 16.00 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 16.30 Scooby Doo 17.00 Johnny Bravo 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Krówka i kurczak 18.30 Krówka i kurczak 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 Flintstonowie 20.00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: Pasja życia (Lust for Life) - film biograficzny, USA 1956, reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Anthony Quinn, James Donald, Pamela Brown (117 min) 22.00 To się wydarzyło na największej wystawie świata (It Happened at the World's Fair) - film muzyczny, USA 1963, reż. Norman Taurog, wyk. Elvis Presley, Joan O'Brien, Gary Lockwood, Yvonne Craig (100 min) 23.45 Powiększenie (Blow Up) - dramat psychologiczny, W. Bryt./Włochy 1966, reż. Michelangelo Antonioni, wyk. David Hemmings, Vanessa Redgrave, Sarah Miles, John Castle (104 min) Wizja 1 07.00 Stylowe restauracje 07.30 Prawo ziemi - serial 08.30 Dallas - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 09.30 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia 10.30 Inny świat - serial obyczajowy 11.30 Port Charles - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 12.00 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995 12.30 Sąsiedzi - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1986 13.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Szpital Wszystkich Świętych - serial, Australia 1998 15.00 Prawo ziemi - serial 16.00 Wakacje miłości - serial 17.00 Dallas - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 18.00 Stylowe restauracje 18.30 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995 19.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia 20.00 Hotel Grand - serial kostiumowy, USA 1997 21.00 Sharman - serial kryminalny, 1996 22.20 Supermodelki. Fotograf David Bailey rozmawia z najsłynniejszymi modelkami świata. 23.20 Bez Jimmiego (After Jimmy) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. Meredith Baxter, Bruce Davison, Peter Facinelli, Eva Marie Saint (105 min) 01.20 Nagle (Suddenly) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Robert A. Ackerman, wyk. Kirstie Alley, Jason Beghe (105 min) 03.05 Bez odwrotu (Body Language) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. George Case, wyk. Tom Berenger, Patricia Belcher, Nancy Travis, Dayton Callie (105 min) Romantica 06.00 Pod wiatr (54) 07.00 Zemsta (69) 08.00 W sidłach namiętności (34) 09.00 Siostry (44) 10.00 Pod wiatr (53) 11.00 Zemsta (68) 12.00 W sidłach namiętności (33) 13.00 Siostry (43) 14.00 Pod wiatr (54) 15.00 Zemsta (69) 16.00 W sidłach namiętności (34) 17.00 Siostry (44) 18.00 Pod wiatr (53) 19.00 Zemsta (68) 20.00 W sidłach namiętności (33) 21.00 Siostry (43) 22.00 Pod wiatr (54) 23.00 Zemsta (69) 00.00 W sidłach namiętności (34) 01.00 Siostry (44) 02.00 Zakończenie programu Fox Kids 06.00 Świat według Ludwiczka 06.30 Kot Ik! 07.00 VR Troopers 07.30 Beetleborgs 08.00 Eskadra Orła 08.30 Teknoman 09.00 Świat Bobbiego 09.25 Hutch Miodowe Serce 09.50 Diplodo 10.15 Przygody Pytalskich 10.20 Patrol Jin Jina 10.45 Wesoła Siódemka 11.10 Pinokio 11.35 Piotruś Pan i piraci 12.00 Świat Bobbiego 12.25 Hutch Miodowe Serce 12.50 Diplodo 13.15 Przygody Pytalskich 13.20 Patrol Jin Jina 13.45 Wesoła Siódemka 14.10 Pinokio 14.35 Piotruś Pan i piraci 15.00 Spiderman 15.30 X Men 16.00 VR Troopers 16.30 Beetleborgs 17.00 Gęsia skórka 17.30 Liceum na morzu 18.00 Świat według Ludwiczka 18.30 Kot Ik! 19.00 Pełzando 19.30 Kleszcz 20.00 Zakończenie programu Bet On Jazz 20.00 Jazz Central 21.00 Uncut 22.00 Impressions 23.00 Bet Soundstage 00.00 (P) Planet Groove 01.00 Planet Groove Celebrity Pick 02.00 Jazz Central 03.00 Uncut 04.00 Impressions 05.00 Bet Soundstage Eurosport 08.30 Saneczkarstwo: MŚ juniorów w Hattau (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.00 (P) Narciarstwo klasyczne: PŚ w skokach w Harrachovie (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.00 (P) Narciarstwo alpejskie: MŚ w Vail Valley (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.00 (P) (na żywo) Biathlon: MŚ w Kontiolahti 12.00 (P) Biathlon: MŚ w Kontiolahti - bieg mężczyzn 20 km (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 13.30 Start Your Engines 14.30 Snowboard: Zawody boardercrossowe w Bear Mountain (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 15.00 (P) Biathlon: MŚ w Kontiolahti - bieg mężczyzn 20 km (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 16.00 Magazyn tenisowy 16.30 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Dubaju 18.30 (P) (na żywo) Narciarstwo alpejskie: MŚ w Vail Valley - slalom gigant kobiet - 1 przejazd 19.30 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Dubaju (wydarzenia dnia) 21.00 (P) Narciarstwo alpejskie: MŚ w Vail Valley - slalom gigant kobiet - 1 przejazd (wydarzenia dnia) 21.30 (P) (na żywo) Narciarstwo alpejskie: MŚ w Vail Valley - slalom gigant kobiet - 2 przejazd 22.30 Racing Line 23.00 (P) Piłka nożna: Legendy Mistrzostw Europy 00.00 Sport motocyklowy: Zawody w trialu w Genewie 01.00 Racing Line 01.30 Zakończenie programu